1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for evaluating data and more particularly to a method and apparatus for evaluating data associated with subregions of a larger region or area delineated on a map or otherwise identified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems of evaluating data associated with subregions or districts of a larger region are common to many fields of technology and the social sciences. A typical problem of this type, for example, is involved in administrative redistricting of geographical areas in accordance with census information.
More specifically, an exemplary problem might be the division of a large region such as a city or state into a plurality of political districts. In order to do so, it is necessary to divide the city or state into areas containing approximately equal numbers of voters so that each political representative is elected by essentially the same number of voters. Census information may be used to determine the number of eligible voters in smaller geographical areas, such as city wards, townships, and the like. Thus it would be useful to have an apparatus or system for conveniently mapping out an appropriate geographical area for each political district containing an appropriate number of eligible voters, and for mapping out such an area on the basis of the available census information.
Problems of a similar nature exist in market area analysis, land use evaluation, engineering layout studies, textile design, emergency and diaster planning, natural resource evaluation, physical area measurement and sight location studies, to name a few specific areas. Similar problems exist in many other areas too numerous to mention, as is apparent to those skilled in the art.
Evaluation of problems of this type in the past has been cumbersome and expensive in terms of data preparation, processing time and the cost of needed equipment. For example, it is possible to carry out evaluations of the type discussed with extremely complicated computer programs, or by estimates associated with trial and error techniques. Some sophisticated analytical techniques including the use of on-line query systems, point-polygon methods and procedures based on the connectivity of neighboring elements of networks have recently been applied to the solutions of these problems, but these solutions have failed to appreciably reduce the cost of required data processing equipment required, and similarly have failed to improve the efficiency of the overall approach to the problem of subregion evaluation.
Thus it is believed apparent to those skilled in the art that a new and more efficient method and apparatus for evaluating subregions would be of substantial value in terms of both economic and time savings to those engaged in certain phases of technological and social research and development.